1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board having an electronic component, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board having an electronic component that is received so that a center of an insulating resin layer conforms to a center of a base body and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, passive devices such as a capacitor or a resistor are formed on a surface of a printed circuit board for a package. However, as the size of an electronic component becomes smaller and smaller and the integration thereof becomes higher and higher, the surface area of the printed circuit board is being reduced and the number of electronic components mounted on the surface of the printed circuit board is being increased. As a result, it is very difficult to mount the electronic component on the surface of the printed circuit board.
Therefore, a technology of a printed circuit board that can be miniaturized and highly integrated by embedding an electronic component into an insulating resin layer has been in the limelight.
In the related art, a method to implement the printed circuit board having an electronic component may be generally classified by an interconnection method between the electronic component and the circuit layer. As a representative method, after the electronic component and the circuit layer are interconnected with each other by flip chip bonding or solder mounting, the electronic component is embedded into the insulating resin layer having a cavity or the cavity is embedded in the insulating resin layer, the electronic component is fixed into the cavity, a build-up process including a laser processing process and a plating process is performed on the electronic component such that the electronic component may be interconnected with the circuit layer.
However, when the interconnection is made by the flip chip bonding, an additional process such as an underfill process, or the like, should be performed and bumps or posts should be previously formed in the electronic component. As a result, the process is complicated. In addition, when the electronic component is fixed to the cavity and then, the build-up process is performed, the bump included in the electronic component should be spaced away from each other by a pitch, which is required in the laser process. Therefore, for the interconnection, an inter-electrode pitch of the electronic component should be expanded. To this end, since a separate redistribution layer should be formed, there is a limitation in forming a fine pitch.
Therefore, the process of forming the printed circuit board having an electronic component is complicated, such that the yield is degraded, the manufacturing cost is increased, and it is difficult to form the fine pitch.
Further, the printed circuit board having the electronic component according to the related art adopts a structure in which the electronic component is embedded in only one side of the core substrate or in only one side of the build-up layer, it is highly like to have an asymmetrical structure that is vulnerable to a warpage phenomenon under a thermal stress environment. Therefore, since the warpage phenomenon is applied to the board in a direction in which the electronic component is positioned under a thermal stress environment, it is impossible to embed the electronic component having a predetermined thickness or less.